player_onefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Player One
Player One (titolo originale Ready Player One) ''è il primo romanzo dello sceneggiatore e scrittore statunitense '''Ernest Cline'. Il titolo originale è un richiamo alla classica schermata di avvio dei primi videogiochi prodotti all'inizio degli anni ottanta del XX secolo. Il libro è stato pubblicato dalla Random House il 16 agosto 2011 ed è anche stato tratto un audiolibro in lingua originale narrato dall'attore Wil Wheaton. Nel 2012 ha ricevuto un Alex Award dalla divisione Young Adult Library Services Association dell'American Library Association. La Warner Bros. ha acquistato nel giugno 2010 i diritti del libro e, dopo varie proposte, la regia è stata affidata, nel marzo 2015, a Steven Spielberg. Trama Nel 2045 la Terra è un pianeta sovrappopolato e inquinato, in cui la maggior parte degli individui vive in stato di indigenza e le fonti energetiche sono quasi del tutto esaurite. L'unico svago per le persone comuni è OASIS, un mondo virtuale ideato dal programmatore James Halliday a cui si può accedere gratuitamente grazie a un semplice visore e a un paio di guanti aptici. Alla morte di Halliday si scopre che ha lasciato in eredità il suo mondo virtuale (che vale miliardi di dollari) alla prima persona che riuscirà a risolvere una serie di indovinelli e giochi di intelligenza disseminati nell'universo di OASIS. Milioni di persone (soprannominati Gunter) decidono di cimentarsi nell'impresa, e fra questi c'è Wade Owen Watts, un diciottenne nerd sovrappeso appassionato di videogames, giochi di ruolo e della cultura degli anni ottanta in generale. Wade ha un vantaggio rispetto a molti Gunter: è cresciuto nel mito di Halliday, conosce tutto della sua vita e dei suoi gusti personali, e questo potrebbe rappresentare un grosso vantaggio per la risoluzione degli intricati enigmi. Ma l'opportunità di mettere le mani su OASIS ha attirato anche la IOI, una potente multinazionale pronta a tutto pur di vincere la sfida. Personaggi * Wade Owen Watts/Wade3/Parzival - personaggio principale e narratore della storia; vive nelle cataste, mega-complessi di rimorchi impilati uno sopra l'altro, che circondano Oklahoma City. E' il primo avatar OASIS a inserire il suo nome sul Segnapunti, e vince la caccia. * Helen Harris/Aech - migliore amico di Wade, compagno gunter e rivale nella ricerca dell'Easter Egg. * Samantha Evelyn Cook/Art3mis - famosa gunter e blogger dal Canada. Wade ha un cyber-cotta per lei complicata dalla loro rivalità nella caccia. * Toshiro Yoshiaki/Daito - gunter giapponese che durante la caccia lavora in coppia con Shoto. Anche se soltimante hanno un rapporto generalmente teso con Parzival, Aech e Art3mis per via della loro rivalità riescono comunque ad instaurare una rispettosa amicizia. * Akihide Karatsu/Shoto - gunter giapponese. * Nolan Sorrento/IOI-655321 - funzionario di alto livello della Innovative Online Industries, la multinazionale che funge da provider di servizi internet per la maggior parte del mondo e spera di prendere il sopravvento e monetizzare OASIS. E' capo della divisione oologica della IOI (il settore che si occupa della ricerca dell'Easter Egg di Halliday) e ha il ruolo diprincipale antagonista del romanzo. * James Donovan Halliday/Anorak - creatore di OASIS. * Ogden Morrow/Grande e potente Og - co-creatore di OASIS e migliore amico di Halliday. E' tra i pochi al mondo che è talmente ricco da potersi permettersi lussi che la maggior parte delle persone non può ma nonostante ciò è umile e rispetta il gioco del suo defunto amico e la caccia per l'Easter Egg. L'autore Biografia Ernest Christy Cline è uno scrittore e sceneggiatore statunitense nato il 29 marzo 1972 ad Ashland (Ohio), figlio di Faye Imogene (Williams) e Ernest Christy Cline. Romanzi Nel giugno 2010 ha pubblicato il suo primo romanzo Player One con Random House, che il giorno dopo ne ha venduto i diritti cinematografici alla Warner Bros. con l'obbligo di ingaggiare Cline per scrivere la sceneggiatura nel caso si decidesse di adattare la pellicola per il grande schermo. Dieci mesi più tardi con l'uscita del romanzo Cline ha rivelato sul suo blog che all'interno era contenuto un Easter Egg sottoforma di una serie di test di videogiochi, simile alla trama del romanzo, e il premio finale era una DeLorean del 1981 assegnata nel 2012 a Craig Queen che ha segnato un nuovo record mondiale a Joust. Il secondo romanzo di Cline, Armada, è stato rilasciato il 14 luglio 2015, dalla Crown Publishing Group e Il 7 dicembre 2012 ha annunciato di averne venduti i diritti cinematografici alla Universal Pictures. Un terzo romanzo è stato annunciato nel mese di agosto 2015. Riferimenti alla cultura pop contenuti nel libro Videogame * Adventure e l'Easter Egg di Warren Robinett * Akalabeth * Mad Better or Verse * Asteroids * Astrosmash * Battlezone * Bedlam * Berzerk * BurgerTime * Centipede * Combat * Contra * Defender * Dig Dug * Donkey Kong * The Empire Strikes Back * E.T. * Golden Axe * Heavy Barrel * Ikari Warriors * Joust * Kaboom! * Knack 2 * Madness and the Minotaur * Ms. Pac-Man * Pac-Man * Pitfall * Pyramid * Q*bert * Quake * Raaka-tu * Smash TV * Super Smash Brothers * Space Invaders * Starmaster * Star Raiders * Star Wars * Street Fighter * Swordquest, includendo i premi di Earthworld, Fireworld, Waterworld, e Airworld * Robotron: 2084 * Time Pilot * Tron: Deadly Discs * World of Warcraft * Yars' Revenge * Zaxxon * Zork I II III Videogame giocati nella simulazione * Black Tiger * Dungeons of Daggorath * Galaga * Joust * Pac-Man * Tempest * Zork * Adventure Computer e videogame citati nella simulazioni * Apple I e II * Atari 2600 * Atari 400 e 800 * ColecoVision * Commodore 64 * IMSAI 8080 * Intellivision * TI-84 Calculator * Sinclair ZX80 * TRS 80 * TI-99/4 * Tutte le console Xbox e Playstation Musica *"Verb: That's What's Happenin' " di Zachary Sanders (Schoolhouse Rock!) *''"2112" dei Rush'' *"II. The Temples of Syrinx" dei Rush *"III. Discovery" dei Rush *"Alladdin Sane"di David Bowie *"Also Sprach Zarathustra" di Richard Strauss (soundtrack del 2010 ) *"Atomic" di Blondie *La rock band americana Devo *La rock band inglese Pink Floyd *"A Million Miles Away" dei Plimsouls *"Beds Are Burning" dei Midnight Oil *"Change" di John Waite (Vision Quest soundtrack) *Il rapper australiano Falco (che è anche il nome del pianeta su cui si trova la base di Parzival) *"Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" degli AC/DC *"Dead Man's Party" degli Oingo Boingo *La soundtrack di Ladyhawke *"Subdivisions" dei Rush *"Three Is a Magic Number" di Bob Dorough (Schoolhouse Rock!) *''Conan the Barbarian'' OST di Basil Poledouris *''Star Wars'' OST di John Williams *"Pac-Man Fever" di Buckner & Garcia *"Safety Dance" dei Men Without Hats *"Don't Let's Start" dei They Might Be Giants *"Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" di Wham! *"Like to Get to Know You Well" di Howard Jones *"James Brown is Dead" di L.A. Style *"Blue Monday ('88 Remix)" di New Order *"Stick Stickly" di Radiohead *"Rebel Yell" di Billy Idol *La rock band americana Bon Jovi *L'hard rock band americana Van Halen *"Time After Time" di Cyndi Lauper *"(Everywhere I Go) Kids Wanna Rock" di Bryan Adams *"Union of the Snake" dei Duran Duran *"In Your Eyes" di Peter Gabriel *"Pour Some Sugar On Me" di Def Leppard *"The Wild Boys" dei Duran Duran *"In Your Eyes" di Peter Gabriel *La metal band americana Dokken *La rock band inglese Clash *La rock band inglese Police Anime e tokusatsu *''Cowboy Bebop'' *Raideen *''Gundam'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''Supaidāman'' *''Ultraman'' *''Voltron'' *''Starblazers'' *''G-Force'' *Giant Robo *Gamera *Godzilla *Kikaider *Mazinger Z *Kiryu (Millennium Mechagodzilla) *The Space Giants (Maguma Taishi) *Robotech *Speed Racer *Spectreman *Shinmoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Homestuck *Pop Team Epic *Fanboy and Chuchum *Naruto *Cory In The House Serie TV citate nel romanzo *WWF (Hulk Hogan vs Andre The Giant ) *Back to the Future - (serie animata americana) *Robot Chicken *''Family Ties'' *Dungeons & Dragons *Silver Spoons *''Spaced'' *Max Headroom *Monty Python *Firefly *Buck Rogers in the 25th Century *Popeye the Sailor man *Whiz Kids *Ed, Edd n Eddy *The Flintstones *The Jetsons *The Muppet Show *Square Pegs *Simon & Simon *ElectraWoman and DynaGirl *Isis *Wonder Woman *Schoolhouse Rock! *Knight Rider *The Simpsons *Addams Family *The Greatest American Hero *Airwolf *The A-Team *Misfits of Science *Land of the Lost *He-Man *G.I.Joe *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *Thundarr the Barbarian *H.R. Pufnstuf *Cosmos *Captain Kangaroo *Riptide *Misfits of Science *Rick and Morty Autori citati *''Douglas Adams'' *''Kurt Vonnegut'' *''Neal Stephenson'' *''Richard K. Morgan'' *''Stephen King'' *''Orson Scott Card'' *''Terry Pratchett'' *''Terry Brooks'' *''Alfred Bester'' *''Ray Bradbury'' *''Joe Haldeman'' *''Robert A. Heinlein'' *''J.R.R. Tolkien'' *''Jack Vance'' *''William Gibson'' *''Neil Gaiman'' *''Michael Moorcock'' *''John Scalzi'' *''Roger Zelazny'' *''Philip K. Dick'' Caccia all'Easter Egg Dieci mesi dopo la prima edizione, Cline ha rivelato sul suo blog che Ready Player One conteneva un elaborato e nascosto easter egg. Questo indizio vuole formare la prima parte di una serie di scene di test di videogiochi, simile alla trama del romanzo. Cline ha anche rivelato che il gran premio di questa competizione sarà una DeLorean. Sceneggiature Nel 1996 ha scritto e reso pubblico sul web un sequel del film del 1984 Le avventure di Buckaroo Banzai nella quarta dimensione (The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension) di W. D. Richter's dal titolo Buckaroo Banzai contro la lega mondiale della criminalità (Buckaroo Banzai Against the World Crime League). Nel 1998, la sua sceneggiatura Fanboys generò interesse locale ad Austin (Texas) ed alla fine del 2005 la Weinstein Company la acquistò traendono un film, prodotto da Kevin Spacey con Sam Huntington, Chris Marquette, Dan Fogler, Jay Baruchel e Kristen Bell come i personaggi principali rilasciato il 6 febbraio 2009. Nell'estate del 2008, la Lakeshore Entertainment ha annunciato di voler produrre un film dalla sceneggiatura di Cline intitolata Thundercade. La storia narra la vicenda di un trentenne malato di videogiochi che si reca insieme ad i suoi amici a un importante contest internazionale di videogame, il Thundercade, per sfidare un teenager che ha battuto tutti i suoi record di quando era adolescente e riprendersi così il titolo. Cline è stato ingaggiato anche per la scrittura delle sceneggiature per gli adattamenti cinematografici dei suoi due romanzi, Player One e Armada. Curiosità * ha svolto a lungo mansioni sottopagate nel settore informatico in modo da avere molto tempo da dedicare alle sue reali passioni, ovvero internet e la cultura pop. * è un grande fan della serie cinematografica Ritorno al futuro e possiede una DeLorean DMC-12 * il suo gioco preferito in assoluto e Black Tiger Categoria:Romanzo Categoria:Fantascienza